


Completely Requited Love

by Ukulele_and_Ships



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Sleepy Kyle is Adorable, Swearing, Truth or Dare, it's South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulele_and_Ships/pseuds/Ukulele_and_Ships
Summary: Crushes and sleep deprivation turns into confessions. Classic sleepover fic. (It's good I promise.)





	Completely Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> My other fanfic got a really good response, so I decided to write another one! This time it's centred around Stan and Kyle. By the way, I do NOT own South Park. It is owned by those luck genius bastards known as Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

As much as he loved Stan, walking through this much snow almost wasn't worth it.  
Nope, actually, it was worth it. Stan was the most amazing person ever.  
So he kept trudging through a foot of snow to Stan's house. He had his sleeping bag, his pyjamas and his toothbrush (he wasn't an animal). He walked up the steps to Stan's house and knocked on the door.  
"COMING!" came the shout from inside, and then the thumping of someone running down the stairs. He leaned against the door, and suddenly it was yanked open. He fell on Stan, covered in snow and still shivering through his coat. He was met with enthusiastic laughter and warm arms wrapped around him.  
"Well, hi!" Said Stan when he had finished laughing. Kyle made a huffing sound through his nose, disentangled himself from Stan so he could get up and shut the door. He then took off his coat and put it on the coat rack next to the door.  
"Hey to you too." said Kyle as he took of his boots and smiled. Stan brushed the snow of his blue hoodie and grabbed Kyle's hand, pulling him upstairs. "I don't know about you, but I feel like my fingers are about to fall off."  
Opening the door to his room, taking Kyle's bag and throwing it on his bed, he said, "That's okay, I'll get you some mittens. Why didn't you wear yours?". He opened his dresser and rummaged around until he pulled out a pair of gloves with an "Ah-ha!". He also pulled out a hoodie because he could see that Kyle was really cold in his T-shirt. He handed them over to Kyle, who put them on gratefully. "Dude, it's already nine o'clock, how long did it take you to walk to my house?."  
"About 45 minutes. The s-snow is really thick out there. I h-hope it stops s-s-soon, or I might not be able to g-go home in the m-morning." Came the muffled reply from the shivering ball of navy blue fabric formerly known as Kyle.  
"Hey, that's not so bad. I would get to spend more time with my Super Best Friend. Hey, dude, if your really that cold, just get in my bed. It's not that big of a deal." Kyle immediately jumped onto Stan's bed and bundled himself up in his blankets. They smelled like him. A slight blush crept on to Kyle's face. "Hey, you're looking warmer already!" Stan said with a smile.  
After Kyle warmed up, they played a few games of truth or dare, one round of which involved Kyle going down to the kitchen in girly clothing and ranting to Shelly about 'what brand of makeup was his favourite'. This was a struggle, as he didn't know many. Her only response was an angry "Go away, turd." to which Kyle happily obliged, running upstairs with an embarrassed blush on his face.  
"I am NEVER doing that again." said Kyle as he pulled the skirt off from over his pants and took the hair ties out of his curly tresses.  
"Good, because as funny as it was, I hope I never see it again," he giggled, glancing at his watch, "Okayyy, it's late, we should get ready for bed. Or in your case, sleeping bag. But first- a quick snowball fight! It is perfect conditions for fighting out there."  
"Okay, let's go!" Kyle said as he slipped on his jacket and tugged open the door. He sprinted outside, his long legs clearing more distance, but Stan was right beside him. Swiping some snow from the ground and moulding it into a ball, Kyle raced behind a tree. Peeking out for a better look, he could see Stan frantically balling up snow and pelting them at Kyle's hiding spot. Kyle lifted his snowball, aimed and fired, hitting right on target- Stan's forehead.  
There was an indignant cry from the other side of the yard, and a subdued "Fuck you!" could be heard from behind the bush where Stan had fallen. Kyle laughed out loud. God, he loved that boy. He had grown to admit that. While Kyle was distracted by his thoughts, Stan got off the ground and chucked a big snowball right at Kyle's chest. He fell to the ground with a resentful "DUDE!". While he was recovering, Stan rolled a enormous snowball and came running at Kyle with it. Just as Kyle started to sit up, Stan body-slammed him with the snowball in his hands so it exploded on impact. They both started laughing. Stan was straddling Kyle's waist with his hands on Kyle's chest.  
"Dude, it's almost midnight, we should probably go inside." Stan snickered. Kyle was blushing, and it wasn't because of the cold. Time seemed to slow down, however cliche it was. He grabbed Stan's jacket by the collar and pulled his face down to kiss him. He couldn't stop smiling. Stan was surprised at first, but then started to kiss back. Feeling giddy, Kyle rolled Stan onto his back and kissed him harder. He didn't feel the cold, all he felt was the warmth of Stan's lips on his. Stan pulled back.  
"Huh. Well, as good as this is, we should definitely go inside." said Stan with a smirk on his face and snow in his hair. His eyelashes glinted with water droplets.  
"Agreed." breathed Kyle.  
Kyle pulled Stan from the ground and brushed the snow off his hoodie. Grinning like a maniac, he let himself be dragged inside and up the stairs to Stan's room. Stan shut the door behind him. Stan reached over and pulled Kyle's tall but skinny frame down to his more filled out 5'7" one and kissed him deeply, but pulled away fast. Kyle was left standing still with him eyes closed as Stan went to the bathroom to get dressed for bed. Kyle shook his head to get out of his stupor and got out of his pants and shirt, riffling around in his backpack for another T-shirt and some sleep shorts. Stan came out of the bathroom just as Kyle pulled down his shirt, catching a glimpse of smooth, freckled skin before Kyle looked over and saw him staring. They both blushed furiously.  
Stan quickly sat on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Kyle reached into his backpack and pulled out his sleeping bag, but before he could unroll it and reveal the Terrance and Phillip print (which even at fourteen was still his favourite), Stan patted the bed next to him.  
"You can sleep here, dude. I don't mind. In fact, I want you to." Said Stan with a hopeful smile. He lay down facing the wall.  
"Oh, thanks. Sure I will." Kyle blurted out. Kyle crawled under the covers and pressed his face into Stan's shoulder. "Hey, Stan?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Kyle?" Stan said as Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's waist.  
"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, dude, totally."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I love reading your comments, so if you have anything to say I would love to see it! Also, I need ideas. (I know, I'm lame). :)


End file.
